hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
In this article you can find a list of all the quests of HKO on Sanrio Land and their links. In this overview you can also easily see which quest will give you what kind of relevant guide or item. And hopefully you can see what quests you've missed in or around a specific city that you might need to proceed with the game. If you're looking for Help, Spoilers, "Walkthrough" and Tips to solve HKO-Quests please visit the official HKO-Wiki http://wiki.hellokittyonline.com/index.php/Main_Page . This "new" official Wiki recommended by Sanrio Digital provides a 1:1 copy of the deleted official Aeriagames-HKO-Wiki, but is also constantly updated with informations about the newest additions to the game HKO. At the quest's special pages a picture of the quest in the questlog will list all the "common" rewards accordingly (like money, experience-points and friendship-points) as well. If you like to know what "quests" are, how to fulfill them in Hello Kitty Online in general, and about some special kinds of quests HKO offers, please go here: FAQs about Quests. =List of Quests in May 2010 by Location= 'Tutorial Room' You can start the tutorial by clicking on the question mark in the top left corner of your screen that will only show up when you're playing in the Newbie-Aera Dream Carnival. #Chit Chat - go (left click) and talk to Melody (by rightclicking on her). You'll get no rewards nor experience but will only learn the basic controls of the game #Convenient Collection - collect 3 Twizzlyleaf, 3 vibrant rocks and 3 featherwood branches by right-clicking on the material-sources and give the materials to Badtz Maru (again by right-clicking and finishing his quest). You'll get cookies, but after ending the tutorial they'll be lost and gone, just like any more ressources than the 9 pieces that you collected in this room. You also cannot raise your skills with that! 'Dream Carnival' The Dream Carnival is a newbie-area that can be skipped if you like. You can collect interesting clothes and a few start-up goodies for the mainland, but you will lose a lot of other stuff that you might collect in the Dream Carnival after going to the mainland, including HKO-ingame-money and everything in your storage on your Dream-Carnival-Farm. You can only keep up to 23 clothes and two tickets from the last two Quests Wardrobe Collection Part 1 and Crank It Up to 18 Part 1. You can also keep the recipes for crafting that you learned on the Dream Carnival but you will not find the according materials on the mainland any longer. #A Friend In Me - choose one of the three guardians and get a Pure Dream to collect #Follow the Sparkly Path - collect 10 "sparkly dust" which will lead you to Hello Kitty and get a Pure Dream #Get The Ball Rolling - unlock the three minigames on the harbour #Freebies - you'll get 20 dream fragments (needed to go by "train") #Badtz-Maru Homerun Derby - Minigame: choose the correct type of ball and win a Pure Dream #Little Twin Stars Letter Express - Minigame: sort letters by their symbols and get a Pure Dream #Hanamaru's Bankaroo - Minigame: do the math and collect another Pure Dream #The Winner - if you win all of the 3 Minigames above you'll get a shirt, shoes, 100 HKO-$ and a dream fragment. If you win less of the Minigames you will get a smaller reward though #Spread the Word - put up 5 flyers on the spots the bubbles will show you and choose either a T-shirt, boots or a skirt. Talking to Hello Kitty will get you another Pure Dream #Back To You - collect some more sparkly dust that will lead back to Dear Daniel #The Pet Necessities - visit the 5 pet areas (sweetcheep, hoodibug, chargeer, black sheep, puffle) and get a Pure Dream #Missing Pieces - search for 4 things (shown as blue bubbles) for Dear Daniel and get a guide for "magic rock"s #Happy Builder - Minigame from the boa constructor in the top left area of the Dream Carnival #Enjoy the Little Things - Dear Daniel makes you search for 4 more things (bubbles), you'll get a "teddy bear guide" #Angry Charging Rhinos - get a flea from an Ancient Rhino by "fighting" it - and eat healing food while you're doing this. Take your reward and a Pure Dream #Lazy Snakey - find your way to the 3 snoozing constructors that are shown on your area-map as question marks, if you wake them you will not only solve the quest but earn a Pure Dream as well #No Cracking Involved - Minigame: play "Chewppies Acorn Catch", get a Pure Dream, you don't have to win though #Hid and Sought - Minigame: play "Okigaru Friends Hide and Seek", collect a Pure Dream, you don't even have to win #Cookie Crazy - Minigame: play "Melody's Cookie Cluster", get another Pure Dream, you don't have to win #Scavenger Hunt - find 30 cloudy stone-bubbles (Dream Fragments) and get 30 dream fragments, as well as a Pure Dream #Farming 101 - take some stuff to grow plants by accepting the quest, grow Star Apples to get a Pure Dream how to grow plants: go to your farm via the farm manager/constructor, fertilize a spot of ground, water it, plant a seed there, wait for it to grow, water it again when farm-day changes, gather stuff by right-clicking on the plant and choosing the hand-icon, chop it down (right-click, axe-icon) five times to clean the spot of soil #Your End of the Deal - deliver a box from Purin to Badtz-Maru #The Great Cover-Up - go to the adventure area below the pet-area, collect 8 vibrant rocks by digging at vibrant deposits, collect 4 chunks o' mush by fighting blooshrooms #Return Trip - after the delivery to Badtz-Maru take the box to Pompom Purin now and get a Pure Dream #Roll Thieves - fight with a lot of creatures in the adventure-area to get 5 cinnamon rolls from them #Dream A Little Dream - collect 1 stamp from each of the 5 policemen at the Dream Carnival #The Wandering Wand - go to Kiki and get Lalas Wand from him, bring it back to Lala #Tea Time - go to Shirousa and bring Herbal Tea back to My Melody, get 2 guides: "grounded essence" and "tough bundle" #How Does It Go Again - get 1 music sheet from Badtz-Maru and 1 from Kerokero Keroppi, bring them back to Pochacco and accept a Pure Dream from him #Quest for the Orb - give 5 of your dream fragments to the Crafty Constructor, get shimmering magic orb guide #Another Quest for the Orb - create 1 shimmering magic orb using the guide, and get a Pure Dream #Something's Stir Frying - buy some stuff from the general merchant and plant eggplants on your farm, get a cooking-guide for "eggplant stir fry" #All Time Favorite - buy stuff from the general merchant/constructor and grow 3 winter melons, get "winter melon soup guide" #It Must Be Good - cook 1 winter melon soup using the guide you earned before and deliver it to Mimmy, get a Pure Dream #Wardrobe Collection Part 1 - the Clothes Constructor near Hello Kitty collects clothes, wands and accessories in the Dream Carnival. Gather as many avatar items as you can (1 piece of each kind) #Wardrobe Collection Part 2 - deliver the clothing you collected to the Clothes Constructor #Crank It Up to 18 Part 1 - collect as many Pure Dreams as you can in the Dream Carnival, 18 would be best, the 19th would be the "completed the Dream Room"-card you'll get from the start even if did not play through the tutorial-rooms #Crank It Up to 18 Part 2 - show the Pure Dreams to Hello Kitty #not really a quest: collect many resources for the boa constructor next to the construction site. If his needs are fulfilled a house will be built (3 types of buildings are possible) #not really a quest: collect and create some stuff you can give to Anthony. He will accept fleas (from Ancient Rhinos), purest dew, magic amber, useful wood, grounded essence, tough bundle, blueberry waffles, spiced star apples, winter melon soup and/or eggplant stir fry. If you deliver enough stuff a pinata containing special rewards may spawn (if it isn't bugged again...) 'Sanrio Harbour' #Welcome to Sanrio Land! - you'll get an apple-green top and also green shorts #Collecting Shamrock - gather/pluck some plants without needing any tools #A New Discovery - introduction to more uncommon/rare resource-drops of sources #A Favor for Pochacco #A Star Ingredient! - hunt creatures at the western beach and get some footwear #Slime Delivery Service #A Cooking Essential - first woodcutting action without needing any tools yet #To Warm Things Up - get your first forging-guide: wooden frames #Learn to Cook - get two cooking-guides: chocolate milk and white bread #Chocolate Goodness - now learn to cook using your guides (production-window) #Trouble in Paradise - get shades, buy a glue guide, gather the required materials & produce glue #Conquering the Waves - win the first minigame and get a necklace #The Story Begins #A Great Discovery #A Hungry Penguin - win a minigame, get a broom or a mop #Mystery Revealed - get new top and pants #Return the Books - get a red umbrella guide #A Wise Choice #Beautiful Flowers #A New Plant?? #A Crabby Situation - hunt creatures and get a slick stone guide #Just a Few Sticks Short #Magic Goodness! - get a hot chocolate guide #Sandwich for Your Thoughts - get guides for egg rolls and sandwiches later on you will return to the harbour and then get high-level quests there: #Pet Hunt 1 - hunt lots of creatures to get 5 pet-cards (optional quest) #Pet Hunt 2 - hunt lots of creatures to get pet-cards (optional quest) #Pet Hunt 3 - hunt lots of creatures to get pet-cards (optional quest) #Back to the Harbor - this quests is given after questing through Beijing #Weirdest Food Ever - hunt many creatures near the end of the game 'Florapolis' #Welcome to Florapolis! #Good Deeds and Seeds #Potato Rumble - learn how to grow plants on your lvl 1 - farm #Yam-Tastic! - plant even more seeds #Snappy Snap Peas - farm more and get a basic cake guide #Returning the Favor - get some farmer boots #Finishing the Job - cut wood and get basic doughnut guide #Renovation Madness - do some digging and get a "handy" hat #Have a Break - cook some stuff and get blue shorts #Tool Trip - go to the Harbour and get Newbie Scissors #A Kind Act - hunt creatures, chop wood and get a petite wand #A Prank Gone Wrong #Whose key is it? - get polished stick guide #Chop Chop! - get a spiral axe and a guide to craft it too #Snip Snip! - get Clover Scissors and a guide to craft it #Pearl All Around - get pearl studs guide and a newbie pickaxe #Lost in the Forest - run through three woods #Shelling Out - dig a bit and get a shirt (girls: black shirt) #Bug Hunt - collect caterpillars (mulberry trees, all farm plants), and get a butterfly net #A Roll of the Dye - get a red dye guide #Sakura's Threads - get a simple thread guide #Stocking Up - get guides for simple cloth and light cloth #Pass the Message! - get some footwear after running around #The Mystery Key - get some white glasses #A Clean Start #The Lost Key #Tailor in Training - make clothings and get a coat hanger #Tailor Made - make even more clothes and get black pants #Talk to Papa #All About Ambience #A Fixer-Upper - get stylish black glasses for cutting wood #All Brand New #The Missing Order #Plate Brigade - more digging to do #Right on Track #Waking Purin #Bramble Surprise - hunt a bramble leader at the south middle exit of West Florapolis Valley and get a hoodie #Pieces of the Puzzle #Purin's Coffee - win a minigame and get a ricochet wand #To Merry Ol' London #Order from Mama - cook doughnuts and get honey cruller guide #Another Order from Mama - get a cookies guide #Jammin' with Mama - get a mulberry jam cookies guide #Peppy's Request #In Need of Comfort #Helping the Gals #Learn to Forge #Business is Rolling - buy a sweat-free handle guide #A Big Order - buy simple chain guide, get topaz pendant guide #The Last Job - make 5 red umbrella wands #Reconstruction Required #Special Container - make cloth and thread, also hunt creatures #Crystal Clear - dig up stuff and hunt more creatures #Pompom Purin Smashin' 'London' You will need a Farm with at least level 4 to complete all the quests in London and to be able to proceed with the game. Right now (April 2011) you can get this kind of farm only via item-shop by collecting Loyalty Points by doing outgame-activities (log in each day, write blog-entries, forum-posts and E-cards on the Sanrio-Town-website, play games and quizes, watch a few dream-studio-videos, label them as favorites and recommend them). If you should need copper hinge and copper knob early, you can either wait till you will get the guides per quest later on, or you can go buy both guides for these items at the Home Item Merchant in Beijing (in the Farm Market there). #Merry Old London #Cutting Corners - dig, forge (buy 3 guides), hunt, and get a ladybug scissors guide #Digging Deeper - dig, forge, hunt, and get a marble pickaxe guide #New Toys - get a X-1 mecha staff guide #More Information - buy fine copper guide & fine iron guide, go to Middle Secreat Peak #Bait and Switch (Middle Secret Peak) grow plants, get shoes & pants #Daniel's Plea (Middle Secret Peak) #Super Secret Tech - grow plants, cook, get brown jacket/blazer and white pants #Reparing What's Broken - go mining and get green pants #Doughnut Touch! - do some questing for Tensan, but help Oyakata first to get the recipe #Cherry Picking - grow some cherry trees #Extra Hands - buy cherry chocolate waffles guide and cook some #Extra Hands Once Again - buy chestnut cake guide and bake a cake #Sous Chef and Mentor - go to North Secret Peak #Food for Thought (North Secret Peak), buy lemonade & lemon cream cookies guides #Mentor's Doughnut - grow plants, cook, get orange doughnut guide and blue pants #Mentor's Burger - make a hamburger (buy guide) and get blue sneakers #Mentor's Salad - make a salad (buy guide) and get a rice spatula #Mentor's Fruit Tea - make a fruit tea (buy guide) and get black leopard glasses #Shhh… It's a Surprise! - get a coat (boys) or a handbag (girls) #Not Good Enough #Hacking Away - buy a green dye guide and get a caterpillar axe guide #Maybe Something Special? - make the axe, use it and get thick white glasses #Entering the Stadium - go to Wind Pathway #The Search for Pyrodon (Wind Pathway) - hunt a tough mob (use food for healing while fighting) and get earrings #Pyrodon Sends his Regards - get a fiery magic wand #The Frog and the Ball - make novice thread (buy a guide) & simple cloth, get a green brush #Keroppi's Goal Shootout - win a minigame and get a necklace #Kicking off the Season #Communication Breakdown - make orange doughnuts and get a kimchi guide #A Powerful Gift #Burryball Bonanza - make cloth & thread, get an alien transmitter guide (hat) #Piece of Cake! - buy strawberry cake guide, and get beef fajita guide #Rounding Up the Troops #The Sorry Sweater - buy a yellow sweater guide and make one #The Moose-t Amazing Gag! - buy a moose hat guide and make one #It's a Cook Off! - grow and gather, get a pickle guide #Tally the Votes #Anthony's Split Slacks - buy a loose yellow pants guide and make one #Patchy Pants - make thread & cloth, get a purple dye guide #No More Paint? - buy guides for red, yellow and blue paint, make some #Ouch! My Feet! - buy bast fiber sandal guide, make one #Handy Helper - hunt, get house certificate #Tea Time! - grow plants #In a Pickle - grow some more plants #Wonderful Watermelons - grow some more plants even #Time to Wake Up #More Surprises From Anthony #Target Locked - search for blue bubbles bubbling #You Gotta Jiggle It! - get really close to the teleport-arrow, click on it two or three times #Dear Daniel to the Rescue! #Needs to be Delicious #The Master Does it Again - buy ingredients, gather plants and find one blue bubble again #Monster Wrangler #Hello, Kitty - get "the final key" #A Delicious Dilemma #Rail, Derailed - run all across 4 maps and visit every possible spot there #Under Construction - grow trees to cut them, craft copper hinges & copper knobs #Power Up! - find all 10 red telephone-booths of London - you only need to get close to them #All Aboard! - get a bronze ticket for the sunbright express (only useable once every 48 hours) 'Paris' #Parisian Blues #Cookie Cutter - grow carrots, bake cookies, get carrot cookies guide #A Friend Found #Perfecting Your Craft - get spicy hamburger guide #Mail Fail #Mail Trails - deliver mail in Paris & West Sun Land, get brown shoes #Further Mail Trails - get white shirt (boys) or pink shirt (girls) #A Cryptic Request - hunt tough creature in East Misty Land, get gold wand #Twin's Letter - visit all houses in Paris to find the Twin Stars Lala & Kiki #An Old Box #Taking Extra Steps - go mining, get a damaged red cap and a boxpig pet-card, keep the cap in your inventory! #A Proud Owner - get out the boxpig right-clicking on the card in the pet-window #A Sticky Situation - feed the pet to get some pet jelly and get a fertilizer guide #Chow Time!- buy baguette guide, get a flora stew guide (pet food) #Melody's Red Hood - buy guides: silk thread & soft cloth, make dye, get glasses #The Key and the Veggies - grow plants, get veggie tempura guide #Waking Up Papa #New-School Tools - buy guides: imbued silver, enchanted rod, strong handle, get mushroom axe guide and make one (or buy a lvl 6 - axe) #New-School Tools Again - go mining, do some forging and get jade pickaxe guide and make one #New-School Tools Once More - gathering and forging again, get butterfly scissors guide, make one #A Package Found #A Package in Distress - get a fork, go to West Sun Land #Package-Go-Round (West Sun Land) #What? Again? #Purin's Gift - deliver pudding in Paris and West Sun Land, get newspaper #A Sweet Surprise (West Sun Land) #Flower Arrangers! - be careful; dangerous gathering in The Prairie, get olive glasses #Hungry Hungry Piano - cook some stuff #Moving Up #A New Wand Awaits You - visit the mailman in his office and gather materials #Twin Stars Letter Express - win minigame and get a necklace #Prepping Up - buy a golden chain guide, get white shirt (boys) or pink striped shirt (girls) and ruby earrings guide #When 2 Become 1 - use both pet-cards, take the pets out for at least 1 time, put them back as cards in your inventory, then breed a new pet out of the two at the Pet Shop Merchant #It's in the Bag! - hunt a tough creature and get red shorts (boys) or long blue shirt (girls). You still have the damaged cap I hope? #Waking Melody - take the formerly damaged red cap with you and get an iceball wand #A Secret Admirer - also hunt the non-boss-creatures to get the treasures in The Prairie and in West Sun Land #Feather Duster - also hunt the non-boss-creatures in East Stars Plain to get the rare feather, and get light-brown shorts #aMAZEing (museum) - find the statue of Hello Kitty in the middle of the green maze, get earrings #Rocky Road - buy guides: wool cloth & strong bendy material, get short brown boots guide #A Fresh Coat - buy orange dye guide, get orange paint guide #Another Layer of Paint - buy purple paint guide, make one #Wanted: Gorillo - find a gorillo that doesn't walk around like the others #Cleaning the Contents - win a minigame #Road to Beijing - go to Beijing #Parcel Delivery - go to Beijing again (or better combine this with the upper quest) #Small Folk, Big Trees - grow plants to cut some wood and also collect wood in the wild #Oh, Before I Forget! - again, grow trees for wood and also collect wood in the wild #Intensive Research #Cooking Contest #Melon Burgers! - grow lots of plants and also cook a bit #Delicious Sandwiches - grow some more plants #Mushroom Soup - grow even more plants - you might hate mushrooms afterwards… #Draw-Go #Handle With Care - forge for the museum #Gold Digging - might take quite long to dig up so much gold, but gets you 3 kinds of spiky hairstyles (with side horn for girls) #Boot Up! (West Stars Plain) - take a look if Thomas has this quest for you - make some shoes and get purple loafers (optional quest) #Put the Power Back - a quest near the end of the game after questing through Beijing #Landscaping is Fun! (West Stars Plain) - take a look if Thomas has this quest for you - you might get a house certificate for collecting lots of stuff (optional quest) 'Beijing' Requirements for questing in Beijing: you should buy three guides from the tool merchant: "dragon scissors", "solar pickaxe" and "rainbow axe". You will need these later on to make three tools for completing all the quests in Beijing! Also please buy guides for all their components if you don't own those already (imbued silver, golden spire, slotted handle). While questing through Beijing collect the materials for the components and after that collect all the materials (fern stern, jade, blue crystal, magic glow, colourful stone, golden splinters) for the three tools that you can get - you will be able to make only one after another of these tools until you have all three of them. #Jumping Right In - get a striped T-shirt (boys) or a yellow-sleeved white T-shirt (girls) #Deer-Gineer #Loud Noises #Part 1 (Herbal Essences) - get a sturdy frame guide #Part 2 (Feeling Lucky) - hunt tough creatures and get tough copper doodad guide, make the "noise machine" (pink cat ears radio) and take it to Ku-Suke in the "Bird's nest" (stadium) in Beijing #That Tired Dog - get brown shorts #Chibimaru and His Cookies - get some shoes #Other Options - get guides for basic wooden stool & pink side table, buy upholstery guide #Designer Decor - make furniture (the above) and get guide for bone shaped milk cookies #Wake Up, Chibimaru! - bake cookies, get headband #The Cookie Pirate - go to Celestial Plain #He Likes Cookies (Celestial Plain) - bake lots of cookies and get an everclear wand #Coo-Key! (Celestial Plain) #Business As Usual #Chairs! - grow plants and make components, get a chair and a guide for this chair #Window Frames! - grow plants, make components, get a dark teal window frame and a guide for this #Cabinets! - grow plants, make components, get a cream colored wardrobe and a guide for this #Desks! - grow plants, make components, get a wooden desk with drawers and a guide for this #Oh That Crazy Monkichi - go to the Banana Theatre in Beijing #How To Wake Up a Monkey - buy a banana split guide, grow some bananas #How To Wake Up a Monkey Pt. 2 - buy things at the Material Merchant and Boutique #How To Wake Up a Monkey Pt. 3 #Monkichi's Song - speak to three NPCs in Paris in the right order of the quest, get an everblaze wand #Closed For The Day - buy some guides all over Sanrio Land and get brown shoes #Sharing is Good - give to 10 players one inedible cookie each, get some pants of your choice #The Very First Customer #Magic Breadcrumbs - find 25 blue bubbles in Twinkle Pass and West Zodiac Pass, open box in West Zodiac Pass, return to the Bubble Dome in Beijing afterwards, get a top of your choice #Out of This World Cupcakes - delivery to Paris (Pantheon), get a hat (boys) or a blue bow (girls) #An Audience with the Prince - go to the Prince's Quarters in Beijing, get glasses #Do You Speak Jeebrish? - return to Paris (Pantheon) and then got to Beijing (Banana Theatre) #Intergalactic - gather stuff and get a comet's wand, go to the Prince's Quarters again. You will need a solar pickaxe (lvl 14, made from a guide you can buy) to get the prism stones #Chasing Stars - gather stuff, get a necklace: star power pendant - don't sell this! You will need a solar pickaxe (lvl 14, made from a guide you can buy) to get the moonshards. #Star Power - go to Paris again (Pantheon) #Hard Worker #Let's Make Tea - grow a few plants, get a black tea guide #Delicious Tea - brew some tea, get a blue z-table guide #Lazy Daisy - buy a milk tea guide, give it away, get a wooden cream couch guide #Giving Back - make a wooden cream couch #Care For Some Tea? #A Sister's Concern - make tea with honey (buy the guide if you don't already have one) #Cluttered Clothes - get a wardrobe with drawers guide #Clothes Management - make a wardrobe with drawers, get a fancy pendulum clock guide #A Bright Idea - gather stuff, get a magical wall lamp guide #Share the Light - make a magical wall lamp #The Master's Test - make a queen-size victorian bed (buy a guide if nessesary) #Kindness and Selflessness - get a spatula or a rice spatula #Missing a Friend - go to Celestial Plain #Builder Bird (Celestial Plain). You will need Level 14-tools (rainbow axe, dragon scissors) to get sturdy stems, crooked stalks and tough branches #Heartwarming (Celestial Plain) - get a cookie pirate hat #Lost and Found - go to North Wind Grassland #The Search Continues (North Wind Grassland) - hunt creatures #Reunited (North Wind Grassland) - go to Beijing, get 3 new hairstyles #Kitchen Creation #Kitchen Creation Pt. 2 #Kitchen Creation Pt. 3 - grow some plants, get lots of healing food #Creepy Crawlies - hunt creatures, get caterpillars (mulberry trees, all farm plants) #Bright and Beautiful - go do some mining #Under the Weather #What's Wrong, Mint? #Feel Better Soon! - get a fly swatter #Grand Gesture #Grand Gesture Pt. 2 - make the thread if you can't buy it #Grand Gesture Pt. 3 - fight a tough creature until you'll get the treasure from it #Grand Gesture Pt. 4 - get the flowers on the list, hold everything in your inventory, then right-click on one of the flowers. Go to Beijing to deliver it #Fiesty Firesnake - hunt creatures #Missing Marbles (Prince's Quarters in Beijing) - go to North Wind Grassland #Marble Trouble - hunt some more #Catching the Culprit - search the houses of Beijing to find the prankster #More Monkey Mischief - hunt creatures and one tough boss-creature #A Valuable Lesson - fight many rather tough creatures in North Sparkling Terraces (optional quest) #Making Amends - get a banana (as a fighting-weapon) (optional quest) #Eager to Learn (optional quest) #Animal Research - hunt creatures and one boss-creature on Celestial Plain (optional quest) #Animal Research Pt. 2 - hunt creatures (optional quest) #Animal Research Pt. 3 - fight the toughest creatures of Sanrio Land (optional quest) #Eager to Help - get a bride's umbrella (girls) (optional quest) #Radar Ruckus (London) - gather and craft stuff, return to Beijing #We Don't Need Acorns - go to the Prince's Quarters in Beijing #Time For an Upgrade - hunt even more creatures #Home Brewing (London) - return to Beijing #Nothing But the Purest - look for blue bubbles in/around the lake #Mmm… Herby - blue bubbles again, in West Sun Land #The Rarest of the Rare - find another blue bubble in South Sparkling Terraces 'New York' Even though New York can be accessed by low-level player-characters and a few quests can be done by low-levels without extra-efforts too, in general/the main quest-chain of New York is aimed only at high-level-chars. None of the quests in New York will give your characters any experience-points, and many quests will include a lot (and I mean a LOT) of "grind" -> most of the quests in New York are centered around cheering up (same procedure as fighting) creatures of New York repeatedly for hours and hours. Low-level characters should also be cautious when leaving Jersey Trails to the west. In all the areas surrounding Beijing your low-level character can and will be defeated by those high-level creatures fast and very easily too. #To New York! - get this the startup-quest for all the main quests in New York from Roberta in Jersey Trails. It's very hard on purpose to collect "Pumped-up Puppy Power" from Chillyhounds with/as a low-level character (except via Item Mall) #A Sticky Situation (NY) - Chococat will give you this follow-up quest after "To New York"; it will unlock all the main quests of New York and earn you an essential New York Sparkler. You cannot use the cooking recipe for Sticky Jersey Juice with a low-level character though! You could buy the juice in the Item Mall; but I'd suggest you'd better give up aiming at the NY-main-quests with a low-level character at all and better proceed with the "normal" quests through Florapolis, London, Paris and Beijing... #The Penguinos - go to Sayuri and get a "Penguinos Sparkler"; go fetch the secret plan preferable from the less dangerous Junior Penguinos on the icy waters in front of the harbour of New York #Don Penguino - use the Penguinos Sparkler on Don Penguino on the sandy beach of the harbour, but try to get him when he's alone near the Krazy Krabs; this fight/cheering can be quite dangerous so use a lot of healing food while fighting #Pochi's Pizza Parlor - get an (invisible) key to the Parlor from Sayuri after defeating Don Penguino and get 50 golden New York Tokens (right-click them in your inventory!) to use with the Capsule Machine (in the top right corner of the Parlor). You can now get ingredients for making (healing) Pizza and also some special stuff by playing at the machine #Choco's Chocolatey Pizza - deliver a pizza to Chococat within 2 minutes, get 50 Tokens. This quest can be repeated once every 24 hours :) #Cappiness - it's a follow-up quest from Chococat after "A Sticky Situation". Cheer up Cappys in New York and get 10 Tiny Happy Vibes. Beware of the "Cranky Cappys" they can hurt your character, also the "Super Cranky Cappy" and all the Cappys in the cave in Bronx Outskirts #A Fine Collection - the following quest from Chococat: just proceed to Ijuin Pandaba #Cheering Up - Ijuin Pandaba demonstrates how to upgrade your New York Sparkler with (tons of) Happy Vibes; you'll also receive a nice outfit. To upgrade this sparkler and another one later on you'll need 150 Tiny Happy Vibes, 480 Small Happy Vibes, 810 Medium Happy Vibes, 1220 Big Happy Vibes & 1080 Giant Happy Vibes #Brooklyn Bound - Daisy in New York sends you to Badtzunko in New York, get some sneakers #Bad Hair Day - take a weak Kiddie Sparkler from Badtzunko to cheer Blondies (better use the NY-Sparkler) #Hair of the Doggie - get a Splashed Sparkler (choose a flavor) to cheer up Lonely golden jellyhounds in New York #Pet Problems - help Jellybean in Jersey Trails and his pet Scout by harvesting 15 "Souped-Up Snowflakes" from Jersey Ginsengs in Jersey Trails (level 1, you won't need any tools) #Pet Problems II - help Jellybean in Jersey Trails and his pet Scout again by harvesting 20 "Sweet Frostshells" from the blue "Frostshell"-plants in New York (also level 1 and usable without any tools) #Pet Problems III - help Jellybean in Jersey Trails and his pet once more, fight aggressive Cranky Cappys in NY #Mysterious Power - try to get a "Jersey Ginseng" from the "Jersey Ginseng"-Plants in Jersey Trails. Right-click it and visit Jellybean in Jersey Trails to get a valuable (2000 HKO-$) sellable Pet Jelly #Cheering the Uncheerable - use the strange pile in the snow of Bronx Outskirts until you find Scout's Lost Chewtoy, right-click it and also right-click Scout's Happy Vibe to get a Golden Boombox from Jellybean #Hanamaru's Bronxaroo? - Kokko-Chan in New York wants you to talk to Hanamaru in Bronx Outskirts #Saving New York - talk to Hanamaru in Bronx Outskirts and now you'll get all the main-quests from Hello Kitty, My Melody, Purin, Keroppi and Kiki in New York #Sparks for Sparkles - the Recyclobot in New York will recycle all of your Fizzled Out Sparklers (this is what will be left from the special Sparklers from Bronx Outskirts after a while) and give you Zappy Cells (repeatable quest) #Zappy Cells! - collect 75 Zappy Cells for Bad Badtz-Maru and get Hobo Hair, craft spare Happy Vibes into Zappy Cells too (buy the according crafting-guides from the NY Merchant) #Zappy Cells Part Two! - collect 220 Zappy Cells for Badtz-Maru now and get another pair of sneakers #Zappy Cells Part Three! - collect 500 Zappy Cells for Badtz-Maru this time, earn a black violin-case #Zappy Cells Part Four! - collect 1000 Zappy Cells for Badtz-Maru to earn your own Golden Gangster Suit #Zappy Cells Forever! - now you can collect infinitive Zappy Cells for Badtz-Maru, you'll get 50 NY-friendship-points for ever 500 Zappy Cells (you might want a lot of NY-friendship-points to finish the quest "A New York Minute" later on) #Cheering Cappy I - Hello Kitty wants you to cheer up Cappys (lvl 31) and collect 45 Funky Caps, you'll get the Essence of Art for Hanamaru #Cheering Cappy II - Hello Kitty wants you to cheer up Cappys (lvl 31) and collect 65 Funky Caps, now you can get green Tag Cans from Cappys when cheering them up #Cheering Waddle I - Keroppi wants you to cheer up Waddles (lvl 32) and collect 75 Props, you'll get the Essence of Motion for Hanamaru. You might want to cheer Waddles in the caves of Bronx Outskirts (use healing food) to get a "Wreck Righter Sparkler (Timed)" and cheer the Wrecker Waddles in the Lincoln Center #Cheering Waddle II - Keroppi wants you to cheer up Waddles (lvl 32) and collect 110 Props, now you can get black Boomboxes (Ghettoblasters) from Waddles when cheering them up #Cheering Vinny I - Purin wants you to cheer up Vinnys (lvl 33) and collect 110 Shoeshine, you'll get the Essence of Power for Hanamaru. You might want to cheer Vinnys in the caves of Bronx Outskirts (use healing food) to get a "Vex Vanisher Sparkler (Timed)" and cheer the Vexed Vinnys in the Yankee Stadion #Cheering Vinny II - Purin wants you to cheer up Vinnys (lvl 33) and collect 170 Shoeshine, now you can get a Sharp Gangster Look - suit from Vinnys when cheering them up #Cheering Hobbes I - Kiki wants you to cheer up Hobbes (lvl 34) and collect 160 Paper Cups, you'll get the Essence of Hardiness for Hanamaru. You might want to cheer Hobbes in the caves of Bronx Outskirts (use healing food) to get a "Huffy Heartwarmer Sparkler (Timed)" to cheer Huffy Hobbes in the Metropolitan Museum #Cheering Hobbes II - Kiki wants you to cheer up Hobbes (lvl 34) and collect 240 Paper Cups, now you can get The Cupcake Sign from Hobbes when cheering them up #Cheering Oswald I - My Melody wants you to cheer up Oswalds (lvl 35) and collect 125 Moustache Gel, you'll get the Essence of Industry for Hanamaru. You might want to cheer Oswalds in the caves of Bronx Outskirts (use healing food) to get a "Offput Offloading Sparkler (Timed)" and cheer the Offput Oswalds in the Empire State Building #Cheering Oswald II - My Melody wants you to cheer up Oswalds (lvl 35) and collect 185 Moustache Gel, now you can get red Serious Business Cases from Oswalds when cheering them up #Funky Junk - take one piece o'junk from each hidden 10 pile o'junk in NY, right-click the 10 pieces #A Little Pick-Me-Up - collect Sparkler Gadgetrys from Cappys and Handle Pieces from Frostshells in NY, right-click to craft a New Jersey Spirit (Downpowered), right-click again and take it to Badtz-Maru #Zappiness - after that cheer up the Super Cranky Cappy in NY to receive a repaired "New Jersey Spirit" to cheer up "Chillyhounds" in Jersey Trails with #A New York Minute - Daisy wants this item from you. You can even buy it at the NY Merchant after having collected NY-friendship points by finishing many (repeatable) NY-quests #Very Important Matters - Coro would like to own a Qualitative Greasing. You can buy this from Tuxedo Sam for 50.000 HKO-ingame-$ and will get a nice red business suit #Time Out! - bring all 5 essences to Hanamaru in Bronx Outskirts to get a key called Heart of New York. You can now go to ??? and meet the Mayor. Cheer him up and get another suit of clothes from Hanamaru #Curious Beginnings - visit the Mayor once more. You will receive a Curious Sparkler (Powered Down) when taking your fully upgraded New York Sparkler to the Recyclobot #Curiosity Continued - now upgrade this new sparkler as well and right-click it to earn yourself a nice three-part set of classical clothes from Badtz-Maru =List of Quests in 2008 by Progression of Location= '' For an alphabetical list of the quests of HKO of 2008 please visit Category:Quests'' 'Sanrio Harbour' #Accept your gift #A wise choice #Cleaning Work #Cutting Wood 1 #Cutting Wood 2 #Harvest #Gathering, action! #Gathering the lost pages #Getting back to the point #Milk Delivery #Magic Prescription1 #Magic Prescription2 #Moving obstacles #My research report #Nice shoes #Plant analysis #Rare Specimen #Report of the Owl 1 #Return the books #Scarce means precious #Translation finished #The trip to the city of Florapolis #Unknown words Florapolis #Choucho's letter #Do it yourself #Finishing the Job #In Need of Comfort #Key of cherry #Missing Key #Missing memory #Order from Purin's Mama 1 #Order from Purin's Mama 2 #Order from Purin Papa #Order from the Princess 1 #Order from the Princess 2 #Peppy's Request #Potato Rumble #Rats #Red alert #Red alert 2 #Rely on yourself #Road cleaning #SOS!! #Spider dangers #Threat to life #Sakura's Key #Sakura's tailoring lesson 1 #Sakura's tailoring lesson 2 #Sakura's tailoring lesson 3 #Sakura's tailoring lesson 4 #Scone's Request #Woodcutting, action! 'London' *Cutting Corners #10 pieces of wolf skins #Broken Pocket watch #Chef's Creation 1 #Chef's Creation 2 #Collect the frenzy jelly #Completed key of clock hands #Daniel's Explanation #Fresh Strawberries 1 #Fresh Strawberries 2 #Looking for another Key #Looking for doggie Floret #Miracle Leaf #Moving Home #Mother's Snack #Nyago's Mumbling #Open the Door of Bell Tower #Open the Pocket Watch #Purin's Mama's Honey Tea 1 #Completed key of clock hands #Regain Gan-chan's treasure 1 #Regain Gan-chan's treasure 2 #Sad Wish #Secret box #Sleeping Dream Team #Strange Footprint #Strange Sounds #The Anger of Gan-chan #The best afternoon tea #The Eyes of the Eternal Wood Elf #The hold on of a little chef #The Key of Oyakata? 1 #The Key of Oyakata? 2 #The Location of the Kids #The present to Daniel #The Rolling Burry's Ball 1 #The Rolling Burry's Ball 2 #The temperature regulator 1 #The temperature regulator 2 #The third box of Latte #The trouble of Latte 1 #The trouble of Latte 2 #The Wood Elf =Events= #Hunger Strike #Monster wrangler #Happy Birthday Hello Kitty #happy Hearts Category:Lists